The Last Candle
by Lacie Fraij
Summary: <html><head></head>Kata orang, terkadang orang yang mati akan kembali ke dunia untuk menyelesaikan urusannya yang tertunda. Dan kakak datang lagi padaku untuk menyalakan lilin yang terakhir untukku. One shot! First fic in this fandom. Selamat baca dan semoga menghibur.</html>


This is my first fanfiction in this fandom. So please don't hurt me. TwT. Tapi aku akan senang sekali kalau kalian sudi membacanya.

Selamat membaca!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Last Candle**

**By: Lacie C. Fraij**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke."

BRUKK!

Pagi ini aku terbangun oleh suara orang yang sangat kukenal. Tapi bukan hanya itu saja yang membuatku terbangun tiba-tiba. Orang itu—kakakku—langsung mendudukkan dirinya di atas punggungku. Aku yang tidur dalam posisi tertelungkup sama sekali tak bisa berkutik. Berat tubuhnya mengunciku dalam posisi seperti ini.

"UAH! Sakit! Be-berat! Menyingkir dari punggungku!"

Aku berusaha menggerak-gerakkan kakiku untuk memaksanya berdiri. Perlahan kurasakan beban di atas punggungku menjadi lebih ringan dan akhirnya hilang. Aku memutar tubuhku ke posisi yang lebih nyaman dan bersandar ke dinding di sebelahku. Sudut mataku menangkap jam kecil yang ada di meja. Masih menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi.

"Hoaaahm, masih pagi begini kenapa membangunkanku? Ini, kan, hari Minggu," omelku kesal. Mengetahui waktu masih sepagi ini, aku melempar tubuhku ke posisi tadi dan membenamkan kepala ke bantal. Samar-samar aku mendengar kakak tertawa pelan.

"Kau lupa sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Hah?"

Aku memutar kepalaku untuk menghadapi wajah kakak. Ia yang sedang duduk di kursi kamarku hanya tersenyum misterius. Pelan-pelan kualihkan pandanganku pada kalender yang tergantung di dinding. Di sana ada satu tanggal yang dilingkari dengan spidol warna merah. Tanggal 23 Juli—hari ini.

"Ah!" seruku sambil bangkit duduk. Kakak hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku. Ia bangkit dari kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang. Tangannya yang panjang dan kokoh terulur ke arahku. Kurasakan sensasi tak asing saat ia menjentikkan jemari tangannya di dahiku.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Sasuke. Selamat ulang tahun," katanya lembut. Kini tanganya bergerak ke atas untuk mengacak-acak rambutku. "Sekarang kau sudah sebelas tahun. Jadilah lebih dewasa, oke?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Kubiarkan tangannya mengacak-acak rambutku lebih lama lagi. Aku selalu menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Kakak yang baik dan kuat yang selalu berada di sampingku dan melindungiku. Aku menyayanginya.

"_Arigatou, Aniki,_" kataku saat merasakan tangannya yang menjauh dari kepalaku. Aku tersenyum lebar melihatnya tersenyum padaku. "Tentu saja. Aku akan jadi orang dewasa yang hebat seperti kakak."

"Hahaha. Kau pikir aku orang dewasa yang hebat?" tanyanya tertawa. Aku mengangguk antusias.

"Yap. Aku akan jadi seperti paman yang tampan seperti Kakak," jawabku dengan suara menggoda. _Berhasil!_ Kakak langsung mengarahkan tinjunya padaku begitu aku memanggilnya 'paman'.

"Sasuke! Aku ini masih 21 tahun, tahu! Jangan seenaknya memanggilku 'paman'!"

Aku menahan pukulannya dengan bantal. Aku tahu persis kalau ia hanya bercanda. Tertawa, aku menghindar dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Dari sini aku bisa mendengarnya yang juga tertawa. Tanpa kusadari bibirku sudah membentuk segaris senyum tipis. _Aku sungguh menyayangi kakakku ini._

**xxXxx**

"Kau tidak suka sarapanmu, Sasuke?"

Kakak bertanya sambil bergantian melirikku dan makanan di piring. Aku menggeleng untuk menjawabnya secara non verbal. Tapi kakak yang perhatian terus bertanya.

"Apa masakanku tidak enak?"

Kali ini suaranya terdengar tersinggung. Aku tertawa mendengarnya berkata begitu. Untuk menenangkannya, aku mulai mengangkat sendok dan menyuapkannya ke mulutku. Aku mengambil waktu untuk mengunyah dan menelan makananku. Setelah itu aku memaksa untuk tersenyum padanya.

"Sejak kapan masakan kakak tidak enak?" ujarku tertawa—garing. "Kakak, kan, seorang koki. Aku tidak mungkin bilang kalau masakan Kakak ini tidak enak."

"Lalu kenapa berwajah murung seperti itu? Suara tawamu tidak enak didengar tahu. Terlalu palsu."

Kakak menatapku lurus-lurus. Aku balas memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Orang ini, yang selalu perhatian padaku, pasti tahu kalau ada hal sekecil apa pun yang salah. Seperti kali ini. Sebenarnya memang ada sesuatu yang sedikit membuatku sedih saat memikirkannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Mata hitam kakak terus mengebor masuk kedalam mataku yang sewarna dengannya. Ia seolah sedang memasuki hatiku dan membongkar-bongkar apa saja yang ada di sana. Aku sering ditatap olehnya seperti ini. Tapi, tetap saja. Aku selalu tidak nyaman jika ditatap seperti ini. Kualihkan pandanganku ke sekitar meja. Kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa selain aku dan kakak.

"Dari tadi aku berpikir…," kataku, "bagaimana rasanya merayakan ulang tahun kali ini dengan ayah dan ibu."

Nah, akhirnya terlontar juga apa yang kupikirkan sejak tadi. Kakak tak menanggapi ucapanku barusan. Ia terdiam sambil mengikuti pandanganku yang mengitari ruangan. Dua kursi di sekeliling meja kosong. Aku melempar pandanganku ke dinding. Di sana ada banyak foto yang tergantung di pigura masing-masing. Fotoku, kakak, dan ayah-ibu. Keluarga kami.

"Kalau saja mereka masih ada di sini," kataku semakin lirih, sementara kakak juga terdiam mendengarkan. "Pasti ibu sudah membuatkan kue tart cokelat pagi-pagi, lalu kita akan memakannya bersama-sama."

Aku tersenyum tanpa sadar. Satu foto yang diletakkan di rak kecil di ujung ruangan membuatku merasa rindu. Di sana ada aku yang sedang tertawa lebar. Aku yang di situ membawa kue dengan lilin angka 6 diatasnya. Disampingku—dalam foto, itu ada kakak yang meletakkan tangannya di atas kepalaku. Sedangkan di belakang kami, ada dua orang yang saling berangkulan. Dua orang yang amat sangat kurindukan. Ayah dan ibuku.

Melihat foto mereka berdua, aku teringat dengan kejadian bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang merenggut nyawa mereka berdua.

* * *

><p><strong>7 tahun yang lalu….<strong>

"_Uhuk! __Ibu!"_

_Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga di tengah kobaran api yang kian membesar. __Asap hitam yang bergulung-gulung ke langit malam membuat dadaku sesak. Panas dari api yang menjilat-jilat menyakitiku. Mataku berair di tengah suasana yang kacau ini._

_Gratakk! GRAAAK!_

_Sesuatu jatuh dari langit-langit—hampir menimpaku. __Aku tahu bangunan ini terbakar. __Tapi saat orang-orang berteriak panik untuk menyelamatkan diri, aku menolak untuk keluar. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan tempat ini terbakar sendirian. Tempat ini adalah _coffee shop_ sekaligus toko kue yang dibangun ayah dan ibu. Sejak kecil aku sering main ke sini. Banyak kenangan yang mengikatku dengan toko ini. Sayang, kan, kalau tempat ini habis terbakar?_

_Tapi bukan itu saja alasanku untuk menolak keluar._

_Ibu, yang setiap hari membuat kue di dapur masih ada di dalam. __Tadi aku tidak melihatnya keluar bersama ayah. __Karena itu aku tetap di dalam untuk mencari ibu._

"_Ibuuu, ohok!" Tenggorokanku sakit. Semakin aku berusaha untuk berteriak, asap hitam ini ikut berlomba masuk ke dalam paru-paruku setelahnya. Aku berusaha melangkah di antara meja-kursi yang terbakar dan berkeretak panas. Berusaha untuk mencari ibu di dapur yang ada di bagian belakang._

_PRAAANG!_

_Aku mendengar suara kaca etalase yang pecah karena tidak kuat menahan panas. Detik berikutnya aku merasakan salah satu pecahan kecil kaca yang menancap di lengan menembus jaketku._

"_Sasuke! Kau dimana? SASUKEEE!"_

_Saat menahan sakit yang menjadi-jadi itu aku mendengar suara kakak yang memanggilku. __Suara itu semakin keras saat aku melihat dua siluet hitam datang mendekatiku. Itu kakak dan ayah._

"_Ayah! Uhuk, ibu masih ada di da—uhuk—dalam," kataku terbata-bata. Ayah hanya mengangguk singkat. "Itachi, bawa Sasuke ke tempat aman. Hati-hati!" Kakak menyeretku dan membimbingku ke luar. Aku yang khawatir pada ibu berteriak-teriak histeris._

"_Tidak mauuu! Ibu masih ada di dalam!" bentakku pada kakak. Aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari genggaman tangannya yang kuat—tapi percuma._

"_Jangan bodoh! Apa kau mau mati konyol, hah?" Kakak berteriak keras padaku untuk mengalahkan berbagai suara keretak ribut di ruangan terbakar ini. Tapi aku terus meronta-ronta dan menolak untuk berjalan. Ayah yang melihatku seperti itu membungkuk di sampingku._

"_Ayah akan membawa ibumu keluar. Sekarang pergilah dengan kakak! Cepat! Itachi, bawa Sasuke keluar."_

_Ayah mendorongku ke arah kakak. Kakak langsung mengangkat tubuhku dalam gendongannya. Aku sama sekali tak mengingat apa-apa setelah itu. Mungkin aku pingsan karena asap hitam pekat dalam ruangan terbakar ini, atau… Entahlah. Yang kuingat di hari berikutnya hanyalah sesuatu yang kuharap hanya mimpi buruk._

_Ya. Begitu sakitnya pemandangan ini, aku berharap agar ini semua hanya mimpi buruk._

_Hari ini seluruh keluarga Uchiha berkumpul. __Ada juga orang-orang yang tidak kukenal. Mereka semua menangis—atau paling tidak berwajah sedih. Pakaian-pakaian berwarna hitam yang mereka kenakan menambah suasana duka. Orang-orang itu berjalan bergantian sambil membawa bunga berwarna putih. Mereka semua berjalan ke arah yang sama. __Ke tempat dimana ada dua buah foto besar dalam pigura masing-masing._

_Wajah dua orang dalam pigura itu tersenyum. Tapi kenapa aku yang melihatnya tidak bisa ikut tersenyum, ya? Aku mengenal baik mereka berdua. Orang-orang di sekitarku juga tidak ada yang tersenyum. Semuanya menangis. Aku mendongak pada kakak yang berdiri di sampingku. Aku tahu dia menangis—walau sudah berusaha menyembunyikannya. Tangannya yang bebas menggenggam tanganku dengan kuat. Walau begitu aku tahu. Kakak melakukannya karena ingin menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Iya, kan?_

_Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kembali pada dua foto yang dibingkai besar di depan. Bertangkai-tangkai bunga putih menumpuk di sana. Seketika itu kurasakan dadaku menjadi sesak. Tenggorokanku tercekat. Tak lama kemudian, aku merasakan sesuatu yang panas mengalir di pipiku. Aliran itu meninggalkan jejak garis tipis di sana. Sekaligus mengundang kawanannya yang lain untuk ikut meluncur turun._

_Aku menangis._

* * *

><p>"Sasuke! Hei!"<p>

Aku tersentak saat melihat jemari kurus kakak melambai di depan mataku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali. Kulihat wajah kakakku yang terlihat khawatir. Aku tersenyum tipis melihatnya begitu.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku melamun tadi. Apa aku membuatmu khawatir?"

Dan aku tahu kalau tatapannya itu berarti dia khawatir.

"Kau masih memikirkan kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu?"

Ctik! Tepat sasaran. Ia dapat dengan mudahnya menebak isi pikiranku. Tak akan ada gunanya jika aku mencoba menggeleng dan bilang 'tidak'—pura-pura bahwa semuanya tidak masalah. Tak akan ada gunanya. Lagipula aku memang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Aku… Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku yang bodoh itu," kataku pelan. Aku menundukkan kepalaku sampai kurasakan daguku menempel di dada. Kedua tanganku yang kosong terkepal erat. Telapak tanganku terasa nyeri saat ujung-ujung kuku jariku menghujam ke dalamnya. Tapi aku menghiraukan rasa perih itu.

"Semuanya salahku. Seandainya saat itu aku keluar… Seandainya saat itu aku langsung menurut untuk keluar. Mungkin ayah juga tak akan mati. Seandainya saat itu aku juga mati seperti mereka—"

"SASUKE!"

Kakak menggenggam tanganku yang gemetaran dengan kuat. Tangannya yang satunya lagi mengangkat daguku untuk memaksaku agar memandangnya. Aku mendongak saat tangan kakak menekan daguku naik. Bayangan pertama yang ditangkap retina mataku adalah mata hitamnya yang tajam. Ia terus menatapku tanpa berkedip.

"Apa maksud kata-katamu? Jangan ingat-ingat lagi masalah itu!" katanya padaku sedikit keras. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang. Itu bukan salahmu!" Wajah kakak terlihat sedikit tak suka. Bentakannya terdengar lebih keras. Walau begitu, akhirnya ia melepaskan genggamannya pada tanganku. Aku mengerjap. Matanya yang tajam terus memandangiku.

"Jangan sekali-sekali mengatakan hal seperti. Kau masih hidup, dan itu yang terbaik. Jangan menyesali apa pun yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Lihatlah ke depan."

Kakak kembali duduk di kursinya setelah berdiri untuk mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Suaranya terdengar lebih lembut sekarang. Kuberanikan untuk menatap matanya yang hitam berkilat itu. Tapi begitu kutatap, ia langsung memejamkan matanya. Ia menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi lalu mendengus dan tertawa.

"Hmmmph, dasar. Sudah kubilang berkali-kali juga... Kau belum bertambah dewasa, Sasuke." Ia terkekeh. Aku yang mendengarnya berkata begitu langsung menggebrak meja sampai sendok-garpu di piringku terlompat.

"Heh, aku akan jadi dewasa tahu! Sekarang aku sudah sebelas tahun!" Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal. Tapi ia malah tertawa semakin keras. Cemberut, aku kembali duduk di kursiku.

"Nah, kau jadi normal lagi," katanya pelan. Ia memandangiku sambil tersenyum. Aku bingung mendengarnya berkata seperti itu.

"Hah?"

"Habisnya tadi kau aneh sekali. Ngomong macam-macam yang membuatku jadi bingung. Seperti orang tua saja. Hahaha."

Melihatnya tertawa seperti itu aku jadi kesal. Aku mengerutkan alisku dan mengarahkan jari telunjukku padanya.

"Kalau aku tua berarti aku lebih dewasa daripada Kakak, dong!" belaku sekenanya. Kakak terlihat seperti hendak tertawa lagi, tapi tak jadi dan memilih untuk menahannya.

"Hmmph, ya, ya," katanya acuh. Aku menurunkan tanganku yang berlagak seperti sedang menodongnya. "Begitu, dong. Seseorang yang sedang berulang tahun seharusnya berbahagia. Bukannya menyesali umur yang telah diberikan. Mengerti?"

Ctakk!

Kakak menjulurkan tangannya menyeberangi meja. Dengan gerak cepat, ia menjentikkan jarinya di dahiku—seperti biasa. Aku mengerang menanggapi serangannya yang mendadak itu.

"Iya, iya! Aku sudah cukup bahagia, kok," kataku sambil tersenyum—kali ini tidak dibuat-buat. "Eh, Kak. Orang yang sedang berulang tahun pasti akan dituruti semua permintaannya, ya 'kan?" Aku menyeringai jahil. Kakak yang melihat senyum abnormalku langsung menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau minta yang aneh-aneh!" tukasnya cepat. Wajahnya sudah cemas kalau-kalau aku minta hal-hal yang merepotkan. "Kalau kau minta hal-hal yang menyita waktuku, aku tak akan mengabulkannya. Hari ini aku sibuk di toko."

Aku tertawa melihatnya cemas begitu. Yah, tentu saja aku tidak akan minta yang macam-macam. Aku sudah cukup membuat kakak repot dalam tujuh tahun terakhir ini. Aku tidak mau lagi membuatnya terbebani olehku. Aku hanya meminta satu hal. Satu hal yang pasti akan dengan mudah dilaksanakannya.

"Aku tidak akan meminta hal-hal yang aneh-aneh, Kakak."

"Lalu apa?"

"Buatkan kue cokelat seperti yang biasa dibuat ibu."

"Eh?"

Kakak tertegun memandangku sesaat. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa.

"Hahahahahaha. Kue yang seperti buatan ibu, ya… Hmm, baiklah. Akan kubuatkan di toko nanti," janjinya sambil tersenyum. Aku tersenyum lebar mendengar kesanggupannya.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Ini khusus kubuatkan untuk adikku yang sedang berulang tahun. Jangan remehkan kemampuan penerus _Uchiha Bakery_ ini, Nak. Serahkan semuanya padaku."

Ia berlagak seperti orang yang benar-benar sudah ahli. Aku tertawa. Tentu saja itu bukan sekedar 'berlagak'. Aku tahu ia memang mahir sekali memasak. Ia yang sekarang menjalankan kembali toko milik keluarga kami—setelah kebakaran itu—memang tak perlu diragukan lagi keterampilannya.

"Ahahaha. Terima kasih," jawabku riang. Kakak berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri kursiku. Tangannya yang besar dan hangat itu mengacak-acak rambutku lagi.

"Kau mau ikut ke toko hari ini? Sekarang hari libur, kan?" tawarnya padaku. Aku mendongak membalas tatapannya yang lembut dan menggeleng.

"Tidak usah. Hari ini Naruto akan datang. Kami akan mengerjakan tugas sekolah kami bersama," tolakku dengan halus. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin ikut dengannya, lalu merayakan ulang tahunku bersama paman, bibi, dan kakak-kakak yang ada di toko. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku juga tidak boleh melalaikan tugasku.

"Hmm, begitukah? Baiklah kalau begitu. Baik-baik di rumah, ya." Ia menepuk kepalaku sekali, lalu berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. Begitu ia keluar, kulihat ia sudah rapi dengan jaket dan tasnya.

"Sudah mau berangkat?" tanyaku sambil melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding. Kedua jarum yang ada di sana memberitahuku kalau sekarang sudah pukul delapan lewat tiga puluh menit.

"Ya. Aku janji akan pulang lebih cepat. Mungkin jam lima sore aku sudah ada di rumah," jawabnya singkat. Aku mengikutinya yang berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Jam lima sore. Janji? Jangan lupakan permintaanku tadi, ya?" Aku memberikan jari kelingking tangan kananku padanya. Kakak berbalik dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk menjajari tinggi badanku yang tidak seberapa. Ia menautkan jari kelingkingnya yang besar ke jariku.

"Aku janji. Aku berjanji akan membawakan barang permintaanmu, Tuan muda."

Kakak tersenyum sangat manis. Setelah melepaskan jari kelingkingnya, ia menjentikkan jarinya lagi di dahiku. Aku meringis menanggapinya. Kemudian tangannya yang besar itu naik untuk mengusap-usap kepalaku—lagi.

"Aku pergi dulu, Sasuke."

Ia melepaskan tangannya dari kepalaku. Rambutku ikut bergerak mengikuti pergerakan jemarinya. Saat tangan itu benar-benar lepas, aku merasakan sesuatu yang asing. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam dadaku. Jauh di dalam otakku tumbuh keinginan untuk melarangnya pergi. Perasaan aneh itu membuatku mematung sejenak.

_Tapi tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk melarangnya pergi._

Saat itu aku berusaha mengabaikan perasaan ini. Memang benar, kan? Tak ada alasan apa pun bagiku untuk bisa melarangnya pergi. Karena itu aku mengangkat tangan kananku pada kakak yang sudah berjalan menjauh.

"Selamat jalan!"

**xxXxx**

Dari jendela kamarku aku melihat pemandangan di luar. Sekarang ini langit sedang muram. Hujan turun dengan derasnya sejak pukul tiga sore tadi. Dari jendela di lantai dua ini aku melihat paying berbagai warna dan corak yang berlalu lalang di jalan depan rumahku. Heran masih ada juga orang yang mau beraktivitas di luar dalam keadaan hujan deras seperti ini. Hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti membuatku bosan. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari jendela dan berjalan ke meja.

Aku menatap hasil pekerjaan sekolahku yang tadi kubuat bersama Naruto. Tugas sekolah itu berisi tentang laporan berbagai perubahan fisika yang terjadi sehari-hari. Salah juga kalau kubilang aku membuatnya _bersama_ Naruto. Nyatanya aku sendiri yang mengerjakan hampir seratus persen dari tugas itu.

Aku mendesah keras dan meletakkan hasil pekerjaan kembali itu di meja di kamarku. Aku melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding. Begitu melihat waktu yang tertunjuk oleh sepasang jarum panjang-pendek itu, aku tersenyum girang. Sekarang sudah pukul setengan lima sore.

_Sebentar lagi kakak pulang._

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar. Anak-anak tangga kulewati dengan hati-hati. Setelah itu aku memutar kakiku menuju dapur yan berhubungan langsung dengan ruang makan. Aku berjalan ke lemari penyimpanan peralatan makan. Dengan cekatan aku menurunkan beberapa perkakas yang mungkin dibutuhkan. Kurasa akan lebih baik untuk menyiapkannya sekarang. Sebisa mungkin aku akan meringankan tugas-tugas kakak.

Selama lima menit itu aku telah selesai menyusun piring-piring di meja dengan rapi. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama ternyata. Aku menepukkan kedua tanganku sambil mendesah keras. Menunggu memang sesuatu yang menyebalkan. Apalagi hal yang kita tunggu adalah hal yang sangat kita inginkan dan kita tidak punya inisiatif lain untuk menghabiskan waktu menyebalkan tersebut.

"Ah," seruku, "kurasa aku akan membaca buku di kamar saja."

Aku mengangguk pada diriku sendiri. Tentu saja tidak ada yang menjawab seruanku tadi. Aku, kan, hanya sendirian di rumah. Kuharap kakak cepat datang. Sendirian itu sepi, dan menyedihkan.

Tap, tap, tap, tap, GRAAAKKK!

"Uwaaa!"

Aku terhuyung ke samping. Lantai kayu di tangga yang kupijak tiba-tiba retak. Aku membungkuk untuk memeriksanya. Ada beberapa bagian kayu yang mencuat ke atas. Bagian itu runcing karena patahan yang tiba-tiba tadi. Beruntung aku terhuyung ke bagian yang berseberangan dengan kayu-kayu yang mencuat itu. Di tengahnya ada lubang yang tidak terlalu besar. Aku mengetuk-getuk bagian di sampingnya dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa…," gumamku pelan. Setelah kuketuk-ketuk tadi, tidak ada retakan yang menyusul. Waktu aku mencoba untuk menginjaknya, lantai itu juga tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk membuat retakan yang lebih besar.

"Aneh," kataku. Aku mulai merasa tidak enak. Kayu yang seharusnya kuat ini mendadak remuk. Padahal aku hanya memijaknya dengan cara yang biasa—bukan dengan menghentak-hentak atau dengan kekuatan berlebihan yang berpotensi untuk mengakibatkan retakan. Perasaanku mulai tidak enak.

Aku mencengkeram bajuku di bagian dada kiri. Sesuatu di dalam sana mendadak menjadi ribut. Gemuruhnya terasa sampai mengetuki tulang-tulang rusukku. Detak jantungku yang tidak biasa itu membuat napasku terengah-engah. Tubuhku mendadak gemetaran. Tanpa kusadari ada beberapa bulir keringat dingin yang meluncur di dahiku. Suhu ujung-ujung jariku turun drastis. Aku menyatukan kedua belah tanganku untuk menghangatkannya.

_Ada apa ini?_

Aku menarik dan membuang napas panjang berkali-kali untuk menenangkan diri. Sepertinya ada yang aneh. Sesuatu aneh yang membuatku merasa sangat tidak enak. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Awalnya pelan, namun semakin lama semakin kuat.

"Tidak," kataku, "tidak." Aku masih terus menggelengkan kepalaku dengan gelisah. Beberapa saat kemudian aku tertawa keras-keras.

"Ahahahaha~ Apa-apaan ini? Hanya karena hampir terperosok saja sampai sebegitu syoknya. Apa-apaan kau, Sasuke. Anak bodoh! Hh, aku akan meminta kakak untuk memperbaikinya nanti."

Aku menertawakan kekonyolanku sendiri. Tapi sedikit tidak enak. Tawaku yang ini bukan tawa orang-orang yang biasa. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam pikiranku. Sesuatu yang mengganjal itu terasa tidak enak. Karena itu aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi.

Aku melanjutkan perjalananku yang tinggal beberapa anak tangga dengan langkah yang lebih cepat dari yang tadi. Saat sampai di koridor pun aku berlari. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang tidak enak yang tertinggal di belakangku. Namun sesuatu buruk itu tidak mau pergi dan terus membayangiku. Tak dapat dipungkiri, aku memang merasa sedikit takut. Hal itulah yang membuatku berlari dan menutup pintu kamar dengan keras.

BLAM! Brukk.

Setelah membanting pintu di belakangku, aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke ranjang dalam posisi telungkup. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di bantal dan memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat. Barusan rasanya aku baru mengalami mimpi buruk. Dan aku ingin segera terbangun. Tapi, seperti mimpi buruk lainnya, mimpi itu akan menyisakan rasa takut dan debar jantung saat kita bangun.

Sruk, sruk.

Aku merayap di ranjang menuju meja kecil yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurku. Di sana aku menarik lacinya dan mengambil satu buku dari situ.

Aku membuka halaman buku itu secara acak dan mulai membaca dari sana. Aku memang sudah menyelesaikan buku itu sejak lama. Tapi apa salahnya kalau aku membacanya lagi? Toh ini kulakukan untuk berusaha melupakan perasaan tidak enak yang dari tadi mengganjal pikiranku.

Halaman demi halaman telah kulewati. Tapi cerita buku yang menarik ini tidak bisa membuatku tertarik sepenuhnya. Aku seperti kehilangan kemampuan berkonsentrasi saat membaca. Kadang aku membaca ulang sebuah halaman karena sebelumnya aku hanya membaca dengan mata tanpa sempat diserap oleh otak. Aneh. Aku yang biasanya fokus ini jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Sepetinya ada hal penting yang mendesak pikiranku, namun aku tidak tahu hal apakah itu.

Aku menampar kedua belah pipiku dengan tanganku sendiri dan berharap kalau aku akan sadar karena tamparan itu. Tapi saat telapak tanganku bersentuhan dengan pipiku, aku merasakan suhu yang tergolong rendah untuk manusia dalam keadaan normal. Rupanya sejak kejadian tadi tanganku belum menaikkan suhunya sedikit pun.

Ini tidak wajar. Sepertinya ini bukan syok biasa karena hampir terperosok anak tangga yang patah. Ini... ini lain. Rasanya lebih buruk dari itu. Perasaan mengganjal itu tetap tidak mau mengalir ke luar. Sepertinya perasaan buruk itu hanya memantul-mantul di dalam rongga di dalam kepalaku dan tidak mau ke mana-mana.

"Ada apa ini...," gumamku lirih. Aku kembali memejamkan mata. "Tidak mengenakkan sekali."

Aku memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat dan terdiam. Suasana dalam kamarku menjadi sunyi. Yang ada hanya suara hujan yang menampari atap rumah yang terdengar samar-samar. Itu membuat segalanya nampak semakin suram. Sudah kubilang sendirian itu sepi dan terkesan menyakitkan, bukan?

Aku kembali menatap jendela. Langit yang ada di luar sana sudah mulai menggelap. Hujannya masih belum berhenti juga. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia sama sekali belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk mengurangi intensitasnya. Langit gelap dan curahan hujan yang terbayang di jendela membuatku semakin takut. Segalanya terasa dingin sekarang.

Meski merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana yang sepi ini, aku hanya bisa diam. Otakku tidak memiliki inisiatif apa-apa untuk membuat segalanya menjadi ceria kembali. Suara jarum jam yang berdetik jadi semakin jelas terdengar sekarang. Aku melongokkan kepala untuk memandangnya. Sudah pukul lima lebih sepuluh.

"Kenapa Kak Itachi belum pulang juga?"

Aku tergeragap dan bangkit duduk. Perasaan tidak enak itu semakin menjadi saat aku menyebut nama kakak. Seketika itu aku merasa semakin cemas dan gelisah. Aku teringat pada salah satu cerita yang pernah kubaca. Buku itu menceritakan tokoh utama yang merasa tidak enak saat melihat gelas yang pecah sebelum ia sentuh. Dan di akhir cerita, ternyata pecahnya gelas itu adalah pertanda buruk yang memperingatkan tentang saudaranya yang meninggal.

Eh—apa? Tunggu. Kenapa aku memikirkan hal yang seperti itu? Itu hanya buku. Fiksi!

Aku menggerak-gerakkan mataku ke sekeliling ruangan dengan gelisah. Kalimat yang barusan muncul di kepalaku itu kuulang berkali-kali. _Fiksi… __Fiksi…_ Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa dapat setengah memercayai hal itu. Ini _sungguh-sungguh_ tidak mengenakkan hati. Kini aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaan kakak.

TING TONG! TING TONG! TING TONG!

Aku nyaris terlompat dari tempatku duduk sekarang. Suara bel pintu yang terdengar tiba-tiba membuatku terperanjat. Bel pintu itu dibunyikan dengan buru-buru—bahkan sampai tiga kali. Suaranya menggema di seluruh rumah. Meski aku kaget setengah mati, hal ini membuatku sedikit lega.

_Apakah itu kakak?_

BRAAK!

Kubuka pintu kamarku dengan buru-buru. Aku melangkah cepat keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga. Saat sampai di bagian yang tadi patah itu aku melambatkan langkahku. Dadaku kembali berdetak kencang. Kuharap ini benar-benar kakak.

"_Tadaima._ Aku pulang, Sasuke."

Aku berhenti di ruang tamu. Aku melihat kakak yang sedang menutup pintu. Bisakah kau bayangkan perasaanku melihat kakak kembali setelah berbagai perasaan tidak enak ini? Yang jelas aku lega sekali.

"Kakak! _Okaerinasai_. Selamat datang kembali!"

Saking leganya, aku langsung menghambur memeluknya yang basah kuyup. Rupanya tidak menggunakan payung saat pulang tadi. Tangannya terasa dingin sekali. Aku mendongak.

"Bagaimana kakak sampai basah kuyup begini?" tanyaku berlagak khawatir. Ah, tidak. Aku memang khawatir. "Kalau kakak sakit bagaimana?"

Kakakku tersenyum menenangkan. Ia mengacak-acak rambutku dengan tanganya yang terasa sangat dingin. "_Setelah ini_ aku tidak akan sakit lagi," katanya dengan suara mantap. "Percayalah." Kakak berusaha meyakinkanku. Aku menatapnya sedikit aneh. _Setelah ini?_

Melihat wajahku yang kebingungan, kakak menjentikkan jarinya di dahiku seperti biasa. "Apa-apaan wajahmu itu? Aneh sekali," katanya sambil tertawa. "Tenang. Kuenya selamat, kok. Aku yakin tidak akan basah. Kotaknya sudah kuberi plastik berlapis-lapis."

Kakak mengangkat kotak berukuran sedang di kedua tangannya. Seketika itu aku tersenyum girang. Aku sampai melupakan hadiahku sendiri. "Wuaah~! Ternyata kakak betul-betul membuatkan apa yang kumau!" seruku sambil menyambar kotak itu dari tangan kakak. Aku menyingkirkan plastiknya dan membuka kotaknya. Selamat. Seperti yang dibilang kakak.

"Oi, oi. Tentu saja aku membuatkannya untukmu. Aku 'kan, sudah janji. Mana mungkin aku melanggar janji yang kubuat sendiri," katanya dengan air muka sedikit tersinggung. Sepertinya ia marah karena sudah kuragukan. Tapi aku masih punya kartu lain untuk mematikannya.

"Oh, ya? Kakak janji kalau akan pulang jam lima. Tapi sekarang sudah jam setengah enam. Apa itu bisa dibilang sebagai menepati janji?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum mengejek. Seketika itu ia tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambutku lagi.

"Ahahaha. Maafkan aku. Tadi ada _hambatan_ di jalan." Ia tersenyum sedikit misterius dan aku mengernyitkan dahi. "Sudahlah. Itu tidak penting. Lupakan saja."

Kakak berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Pakaiannya yang basah kuyup meninggalkan jejak-jejak basah di lantai kayu rumah kami. Aku menyusulnya sambil menegurnya sedikit keras.

"Apa yang Kakak lakukan?" teriakku. "Kakak bisa membuat rumah kita becek dengan air dari pakaian basah yang kakak pakai itu!"

Kakak sama sekali tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berjalan ke dapur tanpa memedulikanku yang masih mengomelinya. Ia menjawab cerocosanku tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Nanti biar aku yang bersihkan," kataya acuh tak acuh. Aku sedikit heran mendengarnya. Padahal ia adalah orang yang paling disiplin dengan kebersihan dan kerapian rumah. "Nah, sebaiknya sekarang kita makan dulu kuenya. Aku sudah membeli lilin juga, lho. Oh, kau juga sudah menyiapkan piringnya, Sasuke?"

Kakak berhenti di sebelah meja makan. Ia menatap meja dengan tatapan kagum. Aku tersenyum bangga. "Tentu saja. Aku 'kan, bukan anak kecil yang harus diambilkan piring setiap ingin makan."

"Oh, hahahaha."

Kakak tertawa sambil mengambil alih kue di tanganku dan mulai menyusunnya di meja. Setelah memasang lilin dan menyalakan sumbunya dengan sedikit kesulitan, ia duduk di salah satu kursi. Aku menatap wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit pucat. Mungkin ia kedinginan setelah kehujanan.

"Kenapa tidak duduk, Sasuke? Ayo, ayo. Cepat tiup lilinnya." Kakak memandangku yang masih berdiri dengan sedikit heran. Tapi aku memandangnya dengan tatapan yang lebih heran.

"Kakak yakin tidak mau ganti baju dulu?" tanyaku sambil menggeser kursi untuk duduk. Aku mengambil tempat di depannya dan memandangnya sedikit khawatir. Ia suah benar-benar kelihatan pucat sekarang. "Kakak bisa sakit kalau terus memakai baju yang seperti itu."

Kakak balas memandangku dengan diam selama beberapa detik. Kemudian dia menjawab sambil menghindari kontak mata denganku. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan sakit _lagi setelah ini,_" katanya. Aku mengernyit. Lagi-lagi dia mengatakan hal yang aneh. Aku membuka mulut untuk membantah saat kakak memblokir ucapanku.

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau segera makan kuenya sekarang. Kalau aku mengganti pakaianku dulu, nanti lilinnya keburu meleleh. Ayo cepat. Buat permintaan dan tiup lilinmu."

Aku menatap lilin dan kakak bergantian. Benar juga. Bisa gawat kalau lilinnya sampai meleleh. Karena itu, kuturuti saja kata-katanya. Aku tersenyum lebar dan memejamkan mata. Dalam hatiku, kuucapkan permohonanku dengan sungguh-sungguh. Setelah itu aku membuka mataku kembali dan tersenyum pada kakak.

"Nah, saatnya memotong kue!" seruku girang. Aku mengangkat pisau dan mulai memotong kue coklat yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu ini.

"Sasuke."

"Apa?" Aku mendongakkan kepalaku saat menyodorkan sepotong kue pada kakak. Ia seang menatapku dengan serius. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengerti apa arti tatapannya kali ini.

"Kau mohon apa tadi?"

Kakak masih menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit dipahami. Tapi aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya karena terlalu sibuk dengan kueku. Kujawab pertanyaannya setengah abai.

"Oh," kataku, "aku cuma minta agar aku dan kakak bisa hidup dengan bahagia setelah ini. Aku juga berharap agar kakak mau memuatkan kue ini lagi kapan-kapan. Hahaha, bercanda. Aku berharap agar pada tahun-tahun berikutnya, segalanya akan menjadi menyenangkan."

Aku tertawa. Kue coklat buatan kakak ini telah menyita perhatianku sepenuhnya. Aku tidak melihat bagaimana ekspresi kakak saat ini. Tapi samar-samar aku mendengarnya berbisik.

"Doa yang bagus sekali…," bisiknya. "Mungkin ini akan jadi lilin terakhir dariku, Sasuke."

"Hah? Apa?"

Aku mendongakkan wajahku dengan bingung. Kalimat terakhir kakak tidak dapat kudengar jelas. Yang tertangkap oleh telingaku hanyalah kata 'lilin' dan 'terakhir'.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa, kok," jawab kakak sambil tersenyum. Sebelum aku bertanya lebih lanjut, ia segera mengalihkan membicaraan kami ke topik yang lain.

"Sasuke," panggilnya. Aku mendongak untuk menatap mata hitamnya kembali. "Apa ada lagi hal yang kau inginkan di hari ini?" Wajahnya kembali terlihat serius. Aku menelan kueku dan berpikir sejenak.

"Um, apa, ya? Kurasa tidak. Semuanya sudah cukup. Kue ini enak sekali, lho," jawabku sungguh-sungguh. Aku sudah tidak ingin membuatnya lebih repot daripada ini. Kurasa ini semua sudah cukup. Kakak sudah berbuat banyak untukku. Mendengar jawabanku yang selalu seputar kue, kakak tertawa.

Seketika itu aku teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, ya. Tangganya rusak. Tadi tiba-tiba saja kayunya patah. Padahal kukira itu masih kuat. Kakak bisa membetulkannya?"

Kakakku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku tahu kalau ia pasti bisa menyelesaikan berbagai macam masalah. "Ada lagi?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat dan ia tersenyum.

"Begitu, ya. Kalau begitu sudah cukup sampai di sini saja."

Kakak berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan memutari meja untuk mendekatiku. Tiba-tiba ia memelukku dan mengacak-acak rambutku dengan tangan kirinya. Aku jadi bingung sekali melihat kakak hari ini.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanyaku saat kakak melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatapku dengan senyum yang sedikit aneh. Matanya berkilat sedih. Ia menjawab pertanyaanku sambil menjentikkan jarinya ke dahiku—lagi.

"Sasuke," katanya, "aku selalu menyayangimu. Ini yang terakhir."

Aku sudah benar-benar aneh dengan kakak. Kata-katanya seperti orang yang akan berpisah selamanya saja. Melihat wajahnya yang pucat, aku mulai berpikir kalau ia sakit gara-gara kehujanan tadi.

"Kakak aneh sekali," kataku sambil mengernyitkan dahi. "Lebih baik kakak ganti baju dulu sana! Nanti kakak bisa sakit sungguhan." Aku menatapnya sambil sedikit memaksa. Kali ini ia tidak menolak kata-kataku. Ia mengangguk sambil berbalik.

"Saran yang pergi dulu. Hati-hati, ya, Sasuke," katanya sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku sungguh merasa heran. Memangnya aku ini anak umur tiga tahun, apa? Masa dia menyuruhku untuk hati-hati di dalam rumah sendiri?

Aku baru akan membuka mulutku saat mataku melihat cermin di lemari yang dilewati kakak. Aku melihat dengan jelas perabotan-perabotan yang ada di seberangnya. Namun anehnya aku tidak menangkap bayangan kakak di cermin itu.

Nyut!

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali. Kini detakan aneh itu terasa lagi. Aku mulai menduga kalau mataku mulai rabun karena mengantuk, tapi aku tetap memastikannya. Kulihat kakak masih berjalan di tangga dengan meninggalkan tetesan-tetesan air dari pakaiannya yang basah kuyup.

"Hoh," desahku lega. "Kurasa aku memang sudah mengantuk." Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku dan kembali sibuk dengan kue coklat yang ada di piringku.

RRRIIIIING! RRRIIINGGG!

Aku mengangkat wajahku mendadak. Suara telepon yang berdering mengagetkanku yang sedang fokus pada kue yang sedang kumakan. Aku merasa sedikit kesal karena acaraku makan kue diganggu oleh panggilan telepon tak tahu situasi itu. Sambil sedikit jengkel, aku bangkit dan mengangkat gagang telepon yang letaknya tidak jauh dari ruang makan.

"Halo?"

"_Halo? Sasuke, ya?"_

Aku berdecak jengkel dalam hati. Tentu saja aku Sasuke. Memangnya orang ini tidak mengenali suaraku apa? Aku saja mengenali suara penelepon ini dengan baik. Orang itu adalah Kak Konan. Pacar Kak Itachi. Kudengar mereka akan menikah beberapa bulan lagi. Kak Konan adalah salah satu pegawai di toko keluarga kami. Tidak heran kalau mereka bisa saling jatuh cinta karena setiap hari bertemu.

"Ya? Ada apa, Kak?"

"_Sasuke, gawat!"_ Aku menegakkan punggungku. Suara Kak Konan terdengar panik. Samar-samar aku dapat mendengar isakannya. Aku mulai bingung dengan tujuannya menelepon ke rumah.

"Ada apa?"

"_Itachi—uuh."_ Aku dapat mendengarnya menangis dari sambungan telepon ini. Aku mulai berpikir kalau kakak dan Kak Konan bertengkar di toko hari ini.

"_Bersiaplah untuk pergi. Paman Madara akan menjemputmu."_

"Pergi kemana?" tanyaku sedikit bingung. Jawaban dari seberang terdengar bergetar.

"_Rumah Sakit Tokyo."_

"Eh? Kenapa? Siapa yang sakit?"

"_Sasuke, kakakmu! Kakakmu meninggal karena kecelakaan dalam perjalanan ke rumah!"_

Aku terpaku selama sepersekian detik. Suara Kak Konan terdengar histeris. Sedetik kemudian aku merasakan kakiku tak bertulang. Aku jatuh terduduk di lantai. Napasku serasa ditahan sementara oleh tangan-tangan halus yang tak terlihat. Gagang telepon terlepas dari tanganku yang mendadak menjadi dingin dan gemetar.

"…hong…," gumamku. "Ini pasti bohong. Tadi kakak ada di sini!"

Aku mulai panik dan histeris. Aku menguatkan lututku dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Tenggorokanku tercekat. Aku mencoba menguat-nguatkan diri untuk memanggil kakak.

"KAK ITACHI!" teriakku keras. Tak ada jawaban. Aku semakin panik.

"Kak Itachi! Hoi! Kakak!"

Aku berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Suaraku serak. Aku berlari dari ruang makan menuju kamar kakak di lantai dua. Dalam perjalananku, aku sempat berhenti. Aku berlutut dan memandangi lantai dengan tidak percaya.

Lantai yang harusnya basah karena jejak kakak sama sekali kering. Padahal kakak baru melewati jalur ini beberapa menit yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa kering secepat ini?

Aku kembali diserang perasaan panik hebat. Dengan perasaaan campur aduk, aku berusaha mengabaikan hal remeh ini dan melanjutkan perjalanan melewati tangga. Tapi baru beberapa langkah aku melompat, aku sudah dikejutkan oleh hal lain.

Anak tangga yang tadi retak parah dan meninggalkan kayu-kayu tajam mencuat sudah kembali mulus seperti sedia kala. Penampilannya sama dengan anak-anak tangga yang lain. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kerusakan sedikit pun.

"Tidak mungkin...," gumamku dipenuhi rasa syok. "Ini tidak mungkin!" Aku memandangi objek di bawah kakiku dengan tidak percaya. Hal seperti ini mustahil terjadi. Dadaku bergemuruh. Rasanya ada makhluk kecil yang berusaha keluar dari sana dengan mendobrak tulang rusukku. Tubuhku menggigil. Tangan dan kakiku gemetar hebat.

"Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin." Aku berusaha mendustai fakta yang terpampang di depan mataku sendiri. Dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan, aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk kembali menaiki sisa anak tangga dan berjalan ke kamar kakak. Dengan suara yang gemetar tak terkontrol, aku terus-menerus memanggil namanya.

"Kakak! Kak I—"

BRAAK!

Aku membuka pintu kamar kakak dan menyeruak masuk. Kalimatku terpotong melihat bayangan yang tertangkap oleh retinaku.

Kakak tidak ada di kamar. Aku membuka pintu kamar mandi. Tidak ada. Lantai kamar kakak sama sekali kering. Tempat tidur dan mejanya rapi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau ada orang dengan baju basah kuyup yang telah masuk ke ruang ini. Aku menoleh ke jendela yang masih tertutup.

Ruangan ini kosong. Sama persis dengan tadi pagi saat kakak meninggalkannya.

**xxXxx**

Itachi Uchiha telah meninggalkan dunia untuk selamanya. Kemarin sore sekitar pukul lima kurang, ada saksi yang melihatnya ditabrak sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang di tengah hujan. Saat menyeberang jalan, mobil itu menabraknya. Pengendara mobil meminta maaf dan berdalih bahwa ia tidak bisa melihat dengan baik dalam hujan dan suasana yang gelap. Tapi mau bagaimana pun juga, pria yang tadi ia tabrak langsung meninggal dengan meninggalkan luka parah di kepalanya.

Orang-orang di sekitar jalan itu langsung menghambur menghampiri pria yang bajunya basah terkena tetesan deras air hujan dan darah di kepala. Saat diperiksa, ternyata pemuda itu sudah meninggal.

Salah satu saksi yang sudah berumur mengaku melihatnya berjalan terburu-buru sambil membawa kotak besar yang dibungkus plastik. Namun saat ia berlari untuk menyelamatkannya, ia tidak melihat kotak itu dan berpikir bahwa dirinya hanya berhalusinasi. Ia pikir matanya yang sudah tua telah mengkhianati otaknya, karena setelah ia memeriksa di mana pun juga, ia tetap tak menemukan kotak yang dimaksud itu. Saat ia memberitahukan hal ini pada orang lain, tak ada yang memercayainya. Semua orang mengolok-olok kakek tua itu dan menganggapnya terlalu berhalusinasi.

Akulah satu-satunya orang yang percaya kalau kakek itu tidak salah lihat.

Aku pernah membaca di sebuah cerita, bahwa orang yang meninggal akan kembali ke dunia untuk menyelesaikan urusannya yang tertunda. Katanya mereka tidak akan bisa pergi sebelum menyelesaikan janji yang mereka buat di dunia. Aku merenung memikirkannya. Kata-kata terakhir kakak terngiang kembali di dalam pikiranku.

"_Setelah ini aku tidak akan sakit lagi,"_

Tentu saja. _Setelah ini_ kakak sudah tidak ada di dunia.

"_Oi, oi. Tentu saja aku membuatkannya untukmu. Aku 'kan, sudah janji. Mana mungkin aku melanggar janji yang kubuat sendiri."_

Nah, kau sudah menyelesaikan janjimu. Apa kau tenang sekarang?

"_Maafkan aku. __Tadi ada hambatan di jalan."_

Hei, apa yang sudah kau sebut sebagai _hambatan_ itu telah membuatmu tidak bisa pulang lagi!

"_Doa yang bagus sekali… Mungkin ini akan jadi lilin terakhir dariku, Sasuke."_

Itu memang doa yang bagus. Tapi ternyata Tuhan tidak mau mengabulkannya untukku.

"_Begitu, ya. Kalau begitu sudah cukup sampai di sini saja."_

Jangan! Jangan berhenti hanya sampai di sini. Waktu yang ingin kulewatkan denganmu belum cukup!

"_Sasuke, aku selalu menyayangimu. Ini yang terakhir."_

Aku tahu kau selalu menyayangiku. Tapi jangan berakhir di sini. Aku mohon.

"_Aku pergi dulu. __Hati-hati, ya, Sasuke."_

Hei, Kak. Tega sekali kau meninggalkanku sendirian seperti ini.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Berusaha mengenyahkan bayang-bayang waktu terakhir yang kuhabiskan bersama kakak. Aku tidak pernah menceritakan kejadian ini kepada siapa pun. Aku tahu mereka tidak akan percaya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan dan memandang sekelilingku. Hari ini cuaca cerah sekali. Hari paling indah yang paling pernah kulihat. Matahari bersinar sedikit pudar namun tetap terang. Ia seakan sedang mengejek orang-orang yang sedang berduka di bawahnya.

Hari ini banyak orang yang berkumpul. Mereka semua memakai pakaian hitam-hitam. Bunga-bunga putih mereka letakkan bergantian di depan foto besar wajah orang yang sangat kukenal. Itachi Uchiha, kakakku.

Mereka semua berwajah sedih. Banyak dari mereka yang menangisi kepergian sosok pemuda yang tangguh itu. Namun, sebanyak apa pun air mata yang mereka tumpahkan, kakak tidak akan pernah kembali. Setelah dikremasi, ia berubah menjadi abu dan setumpuk tulang yang putih. Sama sekali tidak mungkin—tidak mungkin untuk memintanya kembali lagi ke sini.

Aku memperhatikan wajah orang-orang di sekelilingku. Paman Madara jelas-jelas terlihat merasa kehilangan walaupun sama sekali tidak meneteskan air mata. Bagaimana pun juga, kakak adalah salah satu keponakannya yang paling ia sayangi. Mengabaikan paman, aku menoleh ke arah yang lain. Kak Konan menutupi matanya sambil membungkuk. Tapi dari sini aku bisa melihat titik-titik berkilauan yang menetes melalui hidungnya. Jelas ia merasa sangat sedih.

Kupalingkan lagi pandanganku meneliti wajah tiap-tiap orang yang hadir. Mereka semua berduka. Aku merasa kepalaku sedikit pusing. Suasana seperti ini mengingatkanku pada kejadian bertahun-tahun yang lalu saat upacara pemakaman ayah dan ibuku. Semuanya mirip sekali. Bahkan perasaan bergejolak di dalam dadaku sama persis dengan saat itu. Namun aku tetap merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Ya. Ada yang berbeda.

Meski dadaku begitu sesak dan tenggorokanku sakit karena tercekat, aku tidak mampu meneteskan setitik pun air mata untuk menggambarkan perasaanku. Kuharap air mata akan segera membebaskanku dari belenggu kesedihan dan luka menganga ini. Seperti dulu saat ayah dan ibuku meninggal. Tapi seperti yang sudah kubilang, kali ini berbeda.

Aku menunduk menatap kedua tanganku. Tidak ada yang menggenggamnya dengan kuat seperti tujuh tahun yang lalu. Aku mendongak dan menoleh ke samping. Tidak ada lagi sosok tinggi yang menggenggam erat tanganku seperti waktu itu.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kembali pada satu foto yang dibingkai besar di depan. Bertangkai-tangkai bunga putih menumpuk di sana. Seketika itu kurasakan dadaku semakin sesak. Tenggorokanku yang makin tercekat menyakitiku. Tubuhku terasa ditusuk ribuan jarum dari dalam. Kapan aku bisa terlepas dari rasa yang begitu menyakitkan ini?

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan air mataku mengalir.

**Selesai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Hai, salam kenal. Ini fic pertamaku di Fandom Naruto Indonesia. Aku mencoba untuk keluar dari _home fandom_-ku di Fandom Kuroshitsuji. Kuharap tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Aku tahu ceritanya aneh *angguk-angguk*. Tapi, yah, semoga menghibur saja, deh. (Kalau berkenan, baca dan review fic Kuroshitsuji punyaku, ya? *plakk*)

Itu saja. Setelah membaca cerita ini, beritahukan apa saja yang ada di pikiran kalian melalui review. (Kumohooon! *sembah-sembah*) Aku akan sangat menghargainya. Meskipun itu dalam bentuk pujian, kritik, saran, atau flame sekali pun. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa!

* * *

><p><strong>The Forgotten Doll,<strong>

**Lacie C. Fraij**


End file.
